


Umbrella

by Orcinus_the_Orca



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 100 theme prompt, Gen, I did my best, Just a thing I wrote, ZaDF I guess, idk - Freeform, maybe a bit ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus_the_Orca/pseuds/Orcinus_the_Orca
Summary: It's raining and Zim has brief confrontation





	Umbrella

Lightning stretched across the dark and vast sky, a roll of thunder soon to follow. The sidewalks were completely dead, not even a stray cat wandering the empty world. The people were within their vehicles, safe from the wetness of the outside and merrily enjoying the company of one another. If only the Irken invader had followed their example.

Zim grumbled under his breath as he trudged through the wet weather. His body shook as the cold wind blew against his already soaked body, adding to the already chilling winter season. It was as if the world wanted him to suffer. The Irken’s eyes narrowed, the thought dawning on him that perhaps this was an attack upon his form. He whipped his gaze upwards, shaking a fist in the direction.

“CURSE YOU INFERIOR URTH WEATHER!” he screamed at the very top of his lungs. It echoed throughout the empty streets, even with the pounding rain and moving vehicles. But no one took notice. They were far too engrossed in their minds.

Zim cleared his throat, feeling it grow sore after his declaration. It was no matter, however. The PAK would see to it that his body would be fully healed by the time he returned home. It was only a case of traversing through the moody weather.

Zim came to a crosswalk and frowned when he saw the light read red. While he was still learning about the Urth's inner workings, he had learned the difficult way that the lights were there for a reason. It had taken him a few tries, but he eventually understood what each signal meant. Normally he wouldn’t have yielded to such primitive machines, but seeing as the last time he had been mauled by a semi truck and two minivans he was wary. 

However, now was not the time to be sitting out in the rain. With every moment he was trapped out here, the more paste was washed away and leaving him more vulnerable. It didn’t help that his robot legs would certainly be a dead giveaway, so he couldn’t use them to shortcut across town. He could already feel the slight burn on his green skin, flinching when it grew stronger and looked anxiously towards the red signal. Why was it not changing? Certainly it couldn't take this long.

"Well, well, well, if it isn’t the space boy."

Zim's eyes narrowed at the sound of the familiar voice. Had his antennae been free, they would have reciprocated the same behaviour. He turned around, meeting the eyes of his arch-nemesis, Dib Membrane. The human boy stood there with a victorious smirk on his face, flaunting the one thing Zim did not have: cover from the storm.

"Hello, Dib-Stink," greeted Zim distastefully, refusing to gaze upon the black umbrella. "What brings you here? Are you going to roll around in the mud like a little piggy?"

Dib's fist clenched by his side at the insult, his brown eyes alight like fire, "For your information, I am here to make sure you don't destroy planet earth!"

The young boy pointed a finger towards the alien in disguise, his voice so loud it would have caught others’ attention had it not been deserted.

Zim scoffed, "Yes, yes, your tiny brain still lives in fantasies. But Zim does not have time for your delusions. I have an establishment to return to."

His fake eyes glanced towards the sign, delighted when he saw the white person walking and hurried along. He stuck his tongue out at the awaiting cars, as if believing he was the reason they were frozen in place. He stepped on the other end of the sidewalk and continued on his way. 

"ZIM!" 

The Irken groaned, not daring to look back lest he encourage the human child. His skin was beginning to itch horribly and he could have sworn he saw something waft from his forearm. Why must water be so...cleansing?

Dib caught up, umbrella still tight in his hand but now deformed. The 12-year-old shifted it in his grasp, making sure that it did not cover Zim's head. He would not aid his enemy. "So, walking in the rain, huh? Must be agony."

Zim could not turn down the remark, for now that it had started it must be finished. "Quite the contrary, Dib-thing. For you see, I've developed an, eh, immunity to your pathetic weather. it is but a worthless nuisance now."

Dib's smirk, however, did not waver, "Oh, and I guess that's a nuisance you have to deal with while I have this sweet coverage."

Zim's hands clenched at his side and he turned on the human, pointing his index finger in the human's face, "Zim does not need your filthy earth contraptions. Zim has only need of himself and nothing more!"

His voice echoed down the streets, perhaps even to outer space if the deed were possible . Instead, it was only Dib who witnessed the greatness in volume.

"Hah, you wish. face it, alien, you just can't handle the Earth like we humans can."

Zim opened his mouth to retort only for him to hiss out loudly. His arms began to steam, the last of the paste falling away and presenting full entry to the elements of the planet. It continued to burn him, first from the arms and then to his head, soaking him in what might as well have been acid. Zim began to scream, his mind going into panic as he searched for anything to protect him from the wretched rain. Without even thinking, the Irken threw himself onto Dib's leg.

"Wh-what the–?" Dib stumbled back, holding his leg out as far away as he could. "Get off of me!"

But Zim did not. If anything, he began to claw himself along Dib's body, reaching to get as far under the umbrella as he could. It seemed the only logical thing in his mind and he reached out for the tool. His skin continued to steam as he struggled.

Dib fought against the alien's advances, trying to push him off of his body and resulting in losing the umbrella from his grasp. Zim leaped for the opportunity, scrambling across the flooding streets to snatch up the umbrella. He held it close over his small body, shaking from relief as the water pounded against the top of the umbrella, unable to touch him. Dib stared in disbelief, hardly comprehending that an alien had just abducted his umbrella.

"Zim!" Dib yelled as soon as he had snapped from his shock. "Give that back!"

Zim hissed like a cat, clutching onto the umbrella handle like a child would to a toy. Dib groaned, watching as the Irken invader began to climb to his feet while holding fast onto the tool.

"Come on," Dib looked to the side, a part of him regretting what was about to leave his mouth. "That's Gaz’s. She'll kill me if I don't give it back." 

Zim hissed once more, holding his only shield closer to his chest. He was not releasing it anytime soon, he wanted that to be made clear.

Dib sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stared back at Zim, "You can use it up to your base...but I get it back, okay?"

Zim contemplated the offer and nodded his head in agreement. He began walking again, avoiding Dib and leaving him to the mercy of the rainy weather. Dib sighed, taking the hint, and trudged through the storm with little complaint. He only prayed that the alien would hold up to the deal.

Dib never got his umbrella back.


End file.
